Sugar crash
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle go to Console city for guys night. But they don't remember what happened last night. Kinda like the hangover. No flames!
1. Chapter 1 Road trip

**Yo joes Smokescreen2814 with another Wreck-it Ralph fanfic. But first I don't own Wreck-it Ralph, Crumplezone and Ransack, any character you're about to see, or an OC he's owned by Agent BM. But onto the show!**

Rancis, Gloyd, Crumplezone and Ransack are chilling near the lemonade lake. "Chilling in the pool." Said Ransack in a pool.

"Chilling like villains." Said Rancis.

They hear the roar of an engine and they see Swizzle's kart the tongue twister. "Hey bros! Guess what the Swizz won?!" Swizzle asked jumping out his unicorn pop theme kart.

"You won a trip to the upcoming game Universal studies resort kinect!" Gloyd replied.

"No I won a trip for 3 for Console city!" Swizzle answered to the others.

"No way, Console city that's like Vegas for all kinds of characters." Said Rancis surprised.

"Wait there's 5 of us." Said Ransack.

"Sorry Crumplezone and Ransack, it's just gonna be me, Rancis and Gloyd." Swizzle explains.

"No, it's cool Crumplezone and I are gonna have a King of Queens marathon." Said Ransack.

"Yeah, Kevin James is funny and the way he speaks makes me laugh." Said Crumplezone after that he and Ransack transform into vehicle mode and drive away.

"Anyway let's get packing and tell our girlfriends." Swizzle responded.

Rancis and Gloyd nod in agreement and drive back home to pack. At Vanellope's castle Vanellope, Taffyta, and Minty are in Vanellope's room having a girl talk when Sour Bill walks in with the boys. "Hey boys!" Vanellope, Taffyta, and Minty greeted their boyfriends.

"Hey girls, as you know you have your slumber parties? Well get ready for this me and the guys are going to console city." Said Rancis.

"Whoa Console city!" Vanellope replied amazed. "So that's what your gonna do for Guys night?"

"Yes!" The three boys replied.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Said Swizzle.

"Have fun sweetie." Said Minty.

"You too pumpkin." Taffyta replied.

"Call me when you get to the hotel." Said Vanellope.

"I will Nellie." Said Rancis. The boys leave the room and the girls chuckle.

"Something tells me they're gonna end up on the roof." Said Taffyta.

"Probably and they'll get a bad case of sunburn." Said Minty.

"I already got the jokes rolling in." Said Vanellope showing a notepad to Taffyta and Minty.

The next day in Game central station Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle enter go to the power cable highway. "Today we go into Console city boys and come out men." Said Swizzle.

The three boys take out their karts and drive down the highway for the awesome trip. They're still driving on the highway and they're listening to the song take it off by the donnas. "This the best idea any of us has even thought of in months!" Gloyd shouted to his friends.

"Yeah it is bro!" Rancis shouted.

They reached a gas station Rancis and Swizzle have already finished filling their karts with gas and Gloyd is refilling his kart. A red sports car shows up and transforms into robot mode and puts gas in his chest. "Where are you from?" Mirage asked.

"Sugar Rush." Gloyd answered and puts the pump back.

In the gas station Rancis and Swizzle are getting snacks and paying for gas. "Wow he's all clam while talking to Mirage." Said Rancis.

"Didn't see that coming." Said Swizzle paying for the snacks.

Rancis and Swizzle walk out of the gas station and go up to their karts. "Ready to go Gloyd?" Swizzle asked.

"Sure thing just payed by machine." Said Gloyd.

The three dudes jump into their karts and drive to Console city.

**This will be kinda like the hangover only different things in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 What happened

Rancis, Gloyd, an Swizzle has reached Console city and they're amazed by the bright lights of Console city. They drive up to a hotel and park their karts and enter the main lobby.

"Welcome to Treasure cove hotel, may I help?" The asked the girl at the front desk.

"Yes we're here for the sutie. I'm Swizzle and these are my friends. I'm the contest winner." Said Swizzle.

The girl at the front desk gives the boys their hotel keys. "Enjoy your free stay." Said the girl at the front desk.

Swizzle puts the key card in the slot and open the sutie, when they see the room the boys are amazed. "Whoa." Said Rancis.

"This suite is off the hook!" Said Gloyd.

"Thanks Swizz!" Rancis and Gloyd both said.

"You're welcome bros. Now pick room cause we're gonna paint the town red." Said Swizzle.

Rancis is in his room comes out of the bathroom wearing a blazer and buttoned shirt under it. Plus he's on the phone with Vanellope. "This room is amazing you should see it." Said Rancis.

"That's great Fudgehead, So what are you and the boys up to?" Vanellope asked over the phone.

"Do guy stuff. You won't understand." Said Rancis.

"Alright I gotta go, love you." Said Vanellope.

"Love you too, bye." Said Rancis hanging up.

Gloyd and Swizzle walk in with blazers and buttoned shirts. "Yo Rancis are you ready to go wild?" Gloyd asked.

"Sure thing guys." Rancis replied.

"Let's go somewhere first." Said Swizzle.

Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle go in the roof of the hotel. Gloyd puts a centerblock to make sure the door wouldn't close because it's locked from the outside.

Gloyd grabs three glasses and pours root beer in them and gives the glasses to Rancis and Swizzle. "To a guys night none of us will forget!" Swizzle cheered. They cling their glasses together.

The next morning the suite was a mess; garbage everywhere, furniture ruined, there's a pyramid of cans and other things. A girl walks out the room holding her shoes and exits the room. Rancis wakes up and sees that the sutie is a mess. "Whoa, what happened here?" Rancis asked.

Rancis sits down on the couch. Gloyd wakes up on the bar with no pants but his underwear on and falls off of it. "My back!" Gloyd yelled in pain. He gets back up on his feet and walks to the bathroom to pee. Gloyd hears a growl and turns around and he sees a raptor. "Holy creme!" Gloyd screamed runs out and closes the door. Gloyd tips over Swizzle who was sleeping on the floor.

"Gloyd! What the H?! Put some pants on." Said Swizzle.

"Guys don't go in!" Gloyd replied freaking out.

"What are you talking about?" Rancis asked.

"That's a raptor in the bathroom!" Gloyd screamed.

"Let me take a look." Said Swizzle. He takes a look in the bathroom and closes it. "Holy creme he's not kidding! There's a raptor in there!"

"Ok the bathroom is off limits, hey Swizz am I missing a tooth?" Rancis asked and shows his teeth to Swizzle.

Swizzle chuckles a bit and bursts into laugher. "Yeah, you're missing a tooth." Swizzle answered.

Rancis grabs a serving tray and sees that he's missing a tooth next to his front tooth on the right is gone. "My tooth is gone!" Rancis cried out.

"Aw man I didn't see that coming." Said Gloyd.

Treasure cove hotel pool; Rancis and Gloyd are at the pool eating breakfast at a table. "Man what happened last night?" Gloyd asked.

"Maybe we had an awesome time and forgot about it." Rancis answered.

Swizzle walks up to the table and sits down. "Ok I remember from the hangover they empty their pockets." Said Swizzle.

Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle empty their pockets. "Hey Rancis I found your tooth." Said Gloyd.

Rancis grabs his tooth from Gloyd. "What are you doing with my tooth?" Rancis asked.

"Beats me?" Said Gloyd shrugging his shoulders.

"I found a recept from Wario's casino for 800 dollars! What the fudge?!" Said Rancis.

"I found a valet ticket for the hotel we came in at 5:30am." Said Swizzle.

"We drove last night?" Gloyd asked shocked and put his hands on his head.

"Driving at night pretty cool, now I'm Batman." Said Rancis and notices something on Gloyd's wrist. "What's this? Gloyd you were in the hospital."

"Wait let's go the hospital and ask the doctors what happened." Gloyd suggested.

"Let's roll boys." Swizzle replied.


	3. Chapter 3 Married

Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle are waiting for there karts at vallet. "Man this is weird, we don't remember what happened last night." Said Swizzle.

"I remember some bits like trashing the room like rock stars." Said Gloyd.

A vallet Parker shows up with police car. "Here's your car officers." Said the Vallet.

"Ah yeah." Said Swizzle.

Later on Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle are in the cop car in traffic. "Am I the only one who thinks this is iggeal?" Gloyd asked.

"Yes." Rancis and Swizzle answered. "That's why you're in the back Gloyd." Said Rancis.

"Don't you think this is fun?" Swizzle asked.

"We're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car." Said Gloyd.

"I think the cop car is pretty fun." Said Rancis.

"Thank you and watch this." Said Swizzle and drives on the sidewalk. "Out of our way! Sonya Blade on a scale of 1 to 10, 10,000!"

Rancis chuckled. Pull it together bro." Said Rancis.

They reached the hospital of Trama team. "Well I'm glad you three are here your blood work came in. We found some Pixy Stix in your system." Said Gabriel Cunningham

"Look Doc we don't remember what happen last night, just tell us what happened." Said Gloyd.

"Well it's out of your system by now, but you guys came in here and talking about a wedding." Said Gabriel Cunningham.

"A wedding?" Rancis asked.

"Yeah at Reggie's chapel." Gabriel Cunningham explained. "You were talking about how sick the wedding is and stuff."

"Can you tell us where it is?" Swizzle asked.

"I'm not a tour guide boys just goggle it." Gabriel Cunningham replied and walks away.

Meanwhile at Reggie's chapel the guys enter the place. "Hey you guys are back." Reggie greeted the three boys. "It's great to see you again. I met some people but this guy is awesome." Pointing at Rancis.

"Me? What do you mean?" Rancis asked.

Reggie grabs a photo album and shows the boys a picture of Rancis and Icesue at the altar. "Is that Icesue, I thought she died in Arkham city?" Gloyd asked surprised.

"Vanellope is gonna kill me, when she finds out that I got married." Said Rancis.

"Hey Reggie we need to break this marriage up." Said Swizzle.

"Yeah but I need the girl here's her address." Reggie replied and gave them the address.

The boys enter the cop car. "Okay after we break the marriage off we burn the cop car." Said Rancis.

"I'm with Rancis on this one." Said Gloyd.

"What the H is wrong with you guys?" Swizzle asked.

Just than two brute like terminators show up and walk up to the cop car. "Uh Swizz start the car!" Rancis reported in fear.

Reggie steps out and yells at the brute like terminators. "Hey get away from those guys!"

The brute like terminator shoots at Reggie. "They shot Reggie!" Rancis replied.

Swizzle drives away from the brute like terminators. "What the fudge is going on?!" Gloyd asked freaking out.


	4. Chapter 4 Gloyd comes clean

Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle are walking to Icesue's motel room. "Aw man what am I'm gonna tell Vanellope that I'm married to my ex-girlfriend who died in Arkham city?" Rancis asked.

"Oh yeah how did she came back to to life?" Gloyd asked.

"Let's ask her." Said Swizzle and knocks on the door.

Icesue answers the door when she sees Rancis and kisses him and Rancis didn't enjoy it. "Hey boys, come inside." Said Icesue.

Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle are sitting on the couch and Icesue gave them hot chocolate. "So what's up you guys? You're acting weird." Said Icesue.

"Well here's the thing, we thought you were dead?" Rancis asked.

"Oh I forgot to mention the Lazarus pit brought me back to life before you stopped Turbo and after that I got a job at Wario's casino as a waitress and I'm back with Rancis." Said Icesue.

"Uh here's the thing Icesue." Said Swizzle but he chickens out. "You tell him Rancis."

"Ok Icesue, here's the thing I want a divorce." Said Rancis.

"What?!" Icesue asked and shocked.

"Well I'm dating Vanellope now and I don't want her to find out." Said Rancis.

"Oh you're dating that glitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Icesue shouted and grabbed a knife.

A cop bust down the door and aims at the boys. "Freeze!" The cop shouted. The boys scream and raise there hands in the air.

Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle are in the interrogation room and the two cops show up. "Okay we got some good news. We found your karts they were parked on Main Street." Said the cop.

"That's good." Said Gloyd.

"And since you're boys we're gonna let you boys off the hook." Said the other cop.

"You sure?" Swizzle asked.

"There's a saying boys will be boys." Said the cop.

"Thanks, we'll take our karts and go." Said Gloyd.

Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle drive out of the impound lot with their karts. Gloyd hears something banging in his trunk he parks the kart and so does Rancis and Swizzle. "Hey guys I hear something in the trunk." Said Gloyd he opens the trunk and Chinese man with his underwear on and hits Rancis and Gloyd with a crowbar.

"Dude what the H?!" Swizzle asked scared.

"Out of my way ya dang fool!" The Chinese man shouted.

"Dude chill, let's find you some clothes." Said Swizzle. The Chinese man threw the crowbar at Swizzle's head and runs away.

Rancis and Swizzle get back up on their feet. "I'm sorry you guys I screwed up." Said Gloyd.

"What do you mean man?" Swizzle asked.

"I was the one who put the prixy stick in our drinks last night." Gloyd admitted.

Rancis and Swizzle are shocked they got up to Gloyd and punch him in the face. "You drugged us!?" Rancis and Swizzle shouted.

"I said I was sorry. The guy told me it was blue smarties." Said Gloyd.

"I lost a tooth and married my ex girlfriend." Said Rancis.

"I was in the hospital and I have no idea how I got in there!" Swizzle shouted then he and Rancis walked back to their karts and drive away.

Gloyd sighs in disappointment. "You screwed up big time Orangeboar." Said Gloyd and got in his kart and drove back to the hotel.


End file.
